Faith
by sercret
Summary: Alan runs away after the teasing becomes too much. One night he pulls 12 year old Faith out of a car crash that killed her parents. As she has no one left she becomes his little sister but could she also be the reason he goes home?
1. Chapter 1: running away & Faith

_**Hi**_

_**I only own Faith and by the way Forest Princess if you are reading this is this story 'original' enough for you? (oh and i know bad reviews are a part of life but i could hate on a lot of stories i have read especially ones written in text speak but i don't!) Anyway i'm ranting**_

_**I don't own this some one else does.**_

* * *

Alan Tracy stomped in to his dorm at school, he'd finally had enough, he'd just got into trouble again but this time his dad and all his brothers had to come. And they had spent the whole time teasing him about it with comments like, "I wonder how many days detention you're going get this time, Sprout?" or "I know we never did anything like this when we were kids but it doesn't mean you have to!"

And he had finally had enough it wasn't enough for him that he left dinner without eating nearly every night he was home now they had to invade his school life as well! He knew they would come after him in a couple of minutes but he hoped to be long gone. He quickly shoved his clothes, phone and wallet into his rucksack and left the room. As he walked out the room he saw his brothers coming round the corner so he run for it behind him he could hear them yelling but he wouldn't stop.

Alan walked down the road eating his dinner, fish and chips, (he had been on the run for two months now) when he heard an almighty crash behind him. He turned round to see two cars piled on top of each other, they were both on fire and he could hear screaming coming from inside. Not even thinking about it he ran over and tried to find a way to save someone. After a couple of minutes of searching he found he could only save the little girl in the bottom car, the other people were trapped to tight. He quickly moved as much the rubble over her and dragged her out. Just as he put her down on a bench he heard a _BANG! _Coming from behind him and when he turned around both cars were completely covered in flames. Deciding there was nothing else to do Alan quickly phoned for an ambulance he then began to leave but something had a firm hold on his top making him stay routed to the spot. He looked down and almost screamed, the girl he had just saved had the most amazing colour of eyes, purple. And they were staring up at him. Remembering his manners he asked, "What's your name?"

"Faith, what's yours?"

"Alan." And he sat down to wait for the ambulance to come but little did either of them no how much the other would come to mean to them.


	2. Chapter 2: Living together

_**Hi**_

_**I don't own this i have got this all written but my laptop is about to die on me so the rest won't be posted to later tonight or tomorrow.**_

_**Secret**_

* * *

Alan didn't know why and he didn't know how but here he was sitting in the girl's room talking to her like he'd known her for years. It felt really weird, but at the same time good, that he could finally talk to someone without worrying about how they were going to take what he said next. But then came the difficult bit she told him, "My mum and dad were all I had and now they're gone."

She then turned to him, "What about you, who do you live with?"

Alan sighed, "I use to live with my dad and brothers but they didn't care, they always teased me, so I ran away now I live on my own in a rundown house I found."

"Wow that's so awesome!"

Alan was surprised, "You really think so?"

"Yeah, I love to live in a house and have no one to tell me what to do!"

Alan smiled, "Yeah it is pretty cool but sometimes I miss my brothers as I'm always on my own."

"I've always been on my own my mum had a problem with her fallopian tubes so the eggs couldn't get through to her womb, they were going to see about using one of the eggs that was removed at the same time as me could be turned into a baby. Now that's not going to happen!"

Alan smiled and then sighed, "I better go!"

"Why?! Don't you like me?"

Alan laughed as Faith pouted, "No I really like you but." He sighed, "My last name is Tracy and my family and well a lot of other people are looking for me and can't risk being recognised."

"But I've never had a friend before," Alan looked shocked and she continued. "Everyone thought I was weird with my eyes. I bet you're thinking I'm weird now!"

"NO WAY!" Alan all but yelled and the quieter when he saw her face, "Sure your eyes are unusual but I think they're cool. I'd love to have eyes like that instead of my boring blue ones."

"Your eyes aren't boring one minute their the calm before the storm and the next their the storm." Faith and Alan laughed as his mind began to wonder, when was the last time he'd had a conversation like this? Before his mum died? Probably. What was this feeling? It wasn't love so what was it? Friendship? No it was stronger…something like a brother sister relationship! And he didn't want it to end! But he knew it would have to…unless… "Would you like to come live with me?"

"What?!"

"Well you don't have to it's just I've never met anyone like you and…" Alan trailed off and looked around the room, embarrassedly, until Faith's hand touched his.

"I love to! But how would we make the doctors let us leave?"

Alan grinned, "Maybe we don't have to here's the plan…" and leaned towards Faith.

-Line-break-

Alan climbed out of the window, then turned around and helped Faith out the window, doctors had checked Faith over and the only problem they found was her arm which was now in a cast.

Alan and Faith climbed down the wall and then walked away from the hospital like they didn't have a care in the world so no one paid them any attention.

10 minutes later they were 'home', "it's not much but its home."

Faith turned to Alan and grinned, "I think it's brilliant!"

Later when Alan was in his 'bed' he heard the floor boards creak, thinking it was an intruder, he silently crept out of bed and walked to the source of the noise and was surprised when he saw Faith. What's more she was sobbing, "What's wrong?"

"They're gone! They're really gone! And it's my fault!" She sobbed.

Alan sighed and sat down next to her, "I'm not going to say 'I know how you feel' but my mum died in an avalanche when I was three and I always thought it was my fault, as I survived, but it wasn't and this isn't your fault!"

Faith leaned into him and whispered, "I always wanted an older brother."

"Well now you've got one and I have a little sister." When Faith didn't reply, Alan looked down to find she had fallen asleep. He smiled, made himself more comfortable and fell asleep to.


	3. Chapter 3: Problems

_**Hi**_

_**okay i know i said i would post the rest tomorrow but i realised i hadn't start my homework and it was for the first day back so i had to do it**_

_**Anyway excuse out of the way now onto the reviews JoTracy123 (sorry we must have just missed each other), kattfan12001 (Twice! :D), BELLA X STARFIRE7745231,Laesk, Becca (Guest) **_

_**Secret**_

* * *

Alan and Faith had been living together for two months and had easily fallen into a routine, they would get up, get washed, buy food and then see if they could make money till lunch then make more after that till tea.

The police had stopped looking for Faith over a month ago and, even though Alan's family hadn't given up, life was going perfectly so of course something had to go wrong. It started on Sunday morning Faith began complaining of a sore head and feeling faint and by lunch time she could barely stand without swaying so Alan had went to get some medicine but when he came back he instantly knew something was wrong. The lights were all out and it was quiet, too quiet he walked into the main room where he left Faith and saw she wasn't there so he walked into the kitchen and was terrified. Faith was lying on the floor and there was a circle of fire around her. Alan knew that no of the fire brigades in the area would come and help in this area for fear of it being a hoax. So he did the unthinkable he pulled out his watch and switched it on for the first time in four months and pressed the emergency signal, instantly he heard Fermat's voice, "Alan is that you?"

"Yeah Fermat it's me. Listen..." Fermat cut him off.

"Ho...old on…gi…let me just…ge…patch you through to your brothers."

"NO Fermat wait!" But he didn't, a second later he could hear his brothers voices.

"Alan?"

"Kiddo?"

"Sprout?"

"Allie?" They all sounded shocked.

"Listen guys where are you?"

"In New York, why?" Alan almost cried with relief.

"Doesn't matter! Can you just trace the signal from my watch and get here as fast as possible."

Minutes later he heard Scott say, "Alan, what are you doing there that's a bad part of town!"

"Yeah I know. Just get here as soon as possible." And with that he hung up.

It seemed that for once his brothers listened to him as just as he lifted Faith out of the ring of fire his brothers walked in.

Virgil decided against yelling at Alan as soon as he saw the state him and the girl were in. Quickly he pulled Alan outside and into the taxi and told the driver to go to the nearest hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi**_

_**thanks to this lot for reviewing**_

_**BELLA X STARFIRE7745231**_

_**kattfan12001**_

_**cathrl thanks and i will certainly take your advice for future stories but this was just something to get rid of the writers block that was plaguing me **_

_**Secret**_

* * *

Alan and his brothers were sitting in Faith's hospital room waiting for the doctors to tell them what was wrong with her and they weren't speaking at all. Alan didn't know it but his brothers had texted their dad and him and his wife, Lady Penelope, were on their way in fact here they were. Five minutes of silence later and they entered.

"Ah Mr and Mrs Tracy how are you?" Alan said sarcastically.

"Alan," Jeff sounded relieved but Alan couldn't care less.  
"Oh great I'm about to be babied again ain't I!"

"Alan we just care about you I don't get why you hate it so much!" Scott argued.

Alan glared at them and said,"You can't just treat me like a five year old because that was the last time you spent time with me!"

"That's not true!" John said forcefully.

"Oh yeah? What's my favourite colour? Or my favourite band? Can you answer any of those?" Alan asked.

"Alan, I know we don't know those things about you but we know so many other things about you things that will always stay the same like your first word was 'Scott'." Virgil smiled.

"And the first time you ever went to school and went to the toilet you went looking for one of us and ended up attached to my side for the rest of the day." Gordon laughed.

Alan managed a small smile at that, "So why do you never spend time with me anymore?"

"Because we were so busy thinking about international rescue and how it could change peoples' lives we forgot about how our family was affected by it." Scott said while looking at his hands as though they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"And then once international rescue was started you had started acting out…"

Alan cut John off, "And why do you think I act out maybe it's because hm." He pretended to think, "Hm maybe because it was the only way anyone would pay me any attention! Did you ever think of that?"

Jeff sighed, "No we didn't." Alan glared at him for a minute and then crossed his arms over his chest and turned away from his family, "Alan that doesn't mean we don't love you."

Alan muttered something that no one understood, "What was that?"

"I said did any of you ever think about the real reason I wanted to be on the island. And I'll give you a clue it has nothing to do with IR. You know what I'll just tell you, you'll never get it, it's because I wanted to spend time with my family. I mean I feel like the people you rescue spend more time with you than me."

All his family hung their heads in shame but Alan chose to ignore it until Lady Penelope spoke, "Alan there is something you should know, while you have been on the run your family haven't been on a single rescue and haven't been eating properly."

Alan looked overwhelmed all he could manage was, "Why?"

"Just because you don't fly one of the machines doesn't mean you aren't a part of IR, you're the heart and soul." Scott said.

"How?"

"Alan I started this organisation so no one else would have to go through what you went through miss out on what you missed out on." Jeff gave Alan a shaky smile.

"And we can fly the machines and do whatever it takes to save lives because we can remember what your cries sounded like when you were told mum was dead and how you didn't speak for months and how you decided to grow up so much after it." Virgil gave a sad smile.

Alan sighed had he been going about this all wrong? Was he really that thick? Or could his family have been more obvious? Alan had no answers so he did the only thing he could do, he cried. Ten years of rage, pain and anger flooded out of him in a mere couple of minutes. And as his brothers pulled him closer to them Alan could finally let go of the past and look forward to the future.

After a couple of minutes Jeff spoke, "Alan I want you to come home."

Alan shook his head, "I can't leave Faith."

Jeff and Lady Penelope smiled, "Me and Penny have been thinking about that we both agree that having another child would be wonderful but a baby would be too much hassle with IR so we were thinking about adoption and well Faith seems the perfect age. What do you think, would you boys like a little sister?"

Alan looked shocked, "You want to adopt Faith?"

"Yes. We had hoped to get a girl and Faith seems to be about the right age and you already seem close."

Alan smiled, "I'll have to ask Faith but I think she'll say yes."

And when he asked her she, even though she was nervous at first, said yes so a family of six who had become a family of seven became a family of eight.


	5. Chapter 5:home

_**Hi**_

_**i want to get this all posted because i have a lot of homework and a scout camp [my last one :(] at the weekend **_

_**Secret**_

* * *

Jeff and Lady Penelope got the adoption forms sorted out pretty quickly while the boys told Faith about IR (it took a while but she eventually believed them) and then Jeff and Lady Penelope went home to get everything and everyone ready for the small girl.  
Two weeks later Alan, his brothers and his new sister boarded Tracy one to go to the island. Scott led Alan and Faith to the front of the plane while Gordon, John and Virgil went to sit down and enjoy their flight. 2 hours later they landed and went out to meet everyone. As soon as Alan's feet touched the ground his girlfriend, Tintin, walked up to him and slapped him, "Alan Shepherd Tracy! How dare you leave me!"  
Alan rubbed his cheek, "Tin I just didn't like the teasing…"  
He was cut off when Tintin smashed her lips against his.  
"Just don't do it again," She murmured into the kiss and Alan nodded. Faith made a gagging noise behind them and Alan turned around and grinned.  
"This is Faith." Alan said and pulled her forward so she was in front of him.  
"And she is our daughter." Lady Penelope continued as she and Jeff put their hands on her shoulders.  
"And our sister." Scott put in.  
Everyone one introduced themselves and laughed when Fermat and Faith blushed when they were introduced and joked about how perfect they would be for each other.


	6. Chapter 6: true love

_**Hi**_

_**i want to get this all posted because i have a lot of homework and a scout camp [my last one :(] at the weekend**_

_**and this is it the last chapter but i may do a sequal at some point**_

_**Secret**_

* * *

Virgil Tracy wiped his eyes as he began to play the wedding march.

Scott Tracy smiled as the wedding march started up.

Jeff Tracy smiled proudly as he walked Faith up the aisle.

John Tracy tried not to cry as Fermat and Faith said, "I do."

Gordon Tracy laughed as Jeff told a funny story about the two 23 year olds first date.

Alan Tracy comforted his wife, Tin-Tin, as their best friends left on their honeymoon.

Penelope Tracy (Lady Penelope) kissed her daughter on the forehead as her and Fermat left for their honeymoon.

And Faith parents watched from heaven, as they had done for years, for the whole ceremony.


End file.
